When Vampires Attack
by Lady Nightshade
Summary: Another old one which comes before TSCVE. Anyways the Lord of the Vampires wants Chichi. I do not think Goku likes the idea though.


When Vampires attack.  
Author's note: This is kinda a crossover between DBZ and Highlander. If someone out there reads this and they wrote something like this. Then I probaly haven't read yours. Except Evil Orange Crayon and B-chan.  
I thought of this before I read any of yours.  
_________________________________________________________  
The Z warriors and their families had gathered at Capsule Corp. It was night and they where being watched. Unnoticed by two people in the shadows.  
"So that's her?" asked a voice.  
"Yes," came the reply.  
"I can see his attraction to her."  
"When will we get her?"  
"Tomarrow."  
"Are you sure it's her?"  
"Yes."  
Then they left heading back to where ever it was that they came from. To tell their lord that things would be ready by tomarrow night. Also that they saw her mate. But he wouldn't be a problem.  
Goku turned to look in their direction.  
"Goku?" asked his wife.  
"It nothing," he smiled reasuringly.  
"Oh okay."  
The next night...........................................................................................................  
Chichi went to get something outside, when she felt a prick on her neck. She was going to scream when a hand clasped over her mouth. Then she was surranded by darkness.  
The figure smiled has she slumped against him. Her blood was so sweet, so delicate, so so so.  
"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER," yelled a voice.  
The figure whirled around, to see the woman's mate. He was poed, he showed it and he smelt like it. The figure smirked, his face was still stained with Chichi's blood. Chichi wasn't moving, Goku swore under his breathe. The figure dropped Chichi then he dissappeared. Goku ran over to her. He felt her pulse she was still alive.  
Who was that, he thought.  
Then he picked up Chichi and holding her protectively crarried her to the house. Then he carried her to their bedroom where he layed her down to watch protectively over her.  
Then he noticed the puncter marks still bleeding. The marks where right over the mark he had giveb her years ago, when he claimed her has his own.  
Meanwhile...................................................................................................  
"You let her go," shouted a voice.  
"Countess please," shouted va terrified voice.  
"Our master has been pining for her for years. Now his feastday is near tomarrow no less. Yet you fail in retriving a simple human female (snarls)." Then she kills him. "Sage Meg come here."  
"Yes countess."  
Back at the Son home..................................................................................  
Gohan walked in to his parents bedroom.  
"Dad," he said. "There's a girl in school that might know about this. Do you want me to talk to her tomarrow?"  
"Yes son."  
Then Gohan left the room an hour after Gohan left Chichi stirred.  
"What," she said dazed.  
"Chichi," he said with a smile. "You alright?"  
"What happened?" she asked a note of fear riasing in her thoart.  
"Don't worry you're safe now."  
She was about to ask another question when his arms surronded her. She gasped has his lips crushed hers. Then they fell on the bed, she drew back and saw his smirk. She smiled back at him.  
Outside the sun house..................................................................................  
Two figures moved swiftly thourgh the house. One of them moved to the bedroom wall. While the other one stood guard. One hour later, the figure was still wating. Then she left to find her companion.  
"What's taking so long," she hissed.  
"Shhhhhhh," her companion warned, then motioned her forward.  
She came and put her ear to the wall then drew back gaping.  
"Um well they should be done soon," she said.  
"I hope your right Sage."  
"I am right Meg," said Sage.  
"Will see."  
Two hours later...........................................................................................  
Goku finally looked down at his wife he was tired. But he decided to wait until she was sleeping soundly. He smiled has he watched her breathing become more normal. She seattled into a dreamless sleep still wraped in his arms. Then he finally fell asleep. Meg and Sage entered the room. Meg walked over to Chichi while Sage looked down at Goku.  
Well well I can see why she sleeps with him, thought Sage. then she smiled looked at Meg and nodded. Meg leaned forward to grab Chichi. Then Sage started to weave a spell over Goku. Meg snatched Chichi up then put a dark red gown on her. Then they turned to leave when, Sage was grabbed around the back of her neck. She gasped causing Meg to turn around still holding Chichi. Goku threw Sage aside and lunged at Meg she said something under her breathe freezing him. Then she glanced at Sage who got to her feet and then they disappeared taking Chichi with them. When they dissapeared Goku could move again.  
The next day...............................................................................................  
Gohan walked into the college libary, he looked around awhile he spoted who he was looking for.  
"Hey Pernea," said Gohan waving.  
Pernea looked up smiled waved. The dark red headed girl had dark green eyes. She waited until they walked up to her then she motioned for them to sit.  
"So what can I do to you?" Pernea asked.  
Gohan explained the evevts of the previous night. She listened with a frown across her face. When he finished she sighed then closed her eyes in thought a moment. Then stood up and went to a section in the back of the libary. That was closed off by a bedded curtain. She came back with an old book in her hand. She sat back down and opened it. Then she looked up her experssion weary.  
"Well," she said. "I've got some bad news, your mother has been bitten by a vampire. But unfortunatly there's a problem, these vampires are not ordinary. They can't be killed the ordinary way. I'll contact my cousin she might know what's going on here. In the mean time I suggest you, your friends, and family keep an eye om her."  
She stopped when she saw the look on his face.  
"What," she said.  
"They came back again last night this time they took her."  
She sighed, "Alright I'll get her down here. Gohan I know you, your family, and some of your friends are some of the most strongest people on earth. But you will need help powerful help more power then you know. Look you might also want to keep an eye on the rest of the women you hang out with. But in the mean time I keep looking for your mother. If you find her your father should be the one to keep an eye on her."  
"How do you know."  
"I know more then you think. But read this it will probaly give you an idea on what your dealing with."  
At capsule Corporation a few days later......................................................  
Goku was pacing the floor, waiting for the others to arrive. Bulma had gone to pick up Pernea then to pick up her cousin from the airport. She wouldn't be back for awhile. Goku looked up and saw the rest of the gang arrive, now they waited for Bulma and Gohan's friend and her cousin.  
Two hours later.......................................................................................  
Bulma walked thourgh the door followed by Pernea and a black haired blue eyed girl around high school age. Pernea was wearing jeans and a blouse with brown knee high boots. The black haired girl was wearing black legging, cut off jeans, a white blouse with no sleeves just thick starps, and a leather jacket. Her boots where reached her ankles with thin heels they where black. Everyone gasped.  
"What took you so long?" snapped Veggitta. "You should have been here an hour ago."  
"There was a problem with one of her um belongings." said Bulma.  
"What her bags?"  
"No we got those five minutes after I got off," said the black haired girl.  
"Then what?"  
"Them," gestured the girl at a panther and a tiger. Then they heard a loud thump outside in the back. Then five small dragons flew in the golden one landed on her shoulder wrapping it's tail around her neck. "Oh yeah they also didn't help and she didn't calm things down." Then they saw a golden dragon. "By the way call me Kat." Then she removed her jacket. Revealing one solid armlet and a armlet in the shape of a snake on her arms. She also had braclets they clong to her lower arms from her wrists two inches up. This caused everyone to go into shock. Has they noticed the daggers on her belt and the sides tied to her legs above the boots.  
"Um," said Goku. "Hi."  
Everyone else's mouths where still hanging open in shock. Bra and Pan's looked at her in wonder.  
"Close your mouth's before something starts growing in them," snapped Kat. "Which one of you is Goku?"  
"I am."  
"Do you know what the vampires looked like?"  
She waits patiently has Goku describes them to her.  
"That sounds like they belong to Countess Foxglive, said Pernea softly.  
"Yes," said Kat. "But why would she be after her. She usaully will go for women who play an important roll in society. So that she can get higher into power to take over the world (da dumdum)." Then aburtly. "What does she look like?" Goku showed her a picture, she exaimained it for awhile. Then she gestured to her cousin who approached her and gasped her eyes widening in surprise.  
"This can't be," whispered Pernea.  
"It seems the circle has begun again" said Kat wearilly. "You had better sit down. Now look when Pernea told me the situation I was surprised. I had a feeling I knew what was wrong. But now I know I was right. For years you all have lived and died only to meet each other again. Your life lines are crossed and intertwined so you have meet countless times in the past. Hopefully you will meet thousands of times in the future."  
"What's your point," said Goten.  
"Well the point is gentlemen. That it seems after all these years he still has a thing for her. He has hunted her everytime she was born. Only to be beaten to her heart by you Son Goku. He has always tried to still her from you but always failed (she looked at all Goku's face relief written across it, she sighed). The probelm is she has always died has a result. But now if they complete the change and she dies, she won't come back."  
Their was silence around the room, Then Kat conteniued.  
"Your souls always follow a pattern. In every lifetime Goku and Chichi, Veggitta and Bulma, Gohan and Videl, Tien and Lunch, Krillen and Eighteen. Oh yeah for some reason Chichi, Bulma, and Lunch's parents there races keep changing. A few times they where also born to sayian parents. Needless to say that's where they got their temper. You see in every lifetime you have gained a skill in other words. Whenever you where born you had skills from the past lifetime. You have always had the same children together sometimes early sometimes later. But now the circle of Chichi's death must be broken or everything will be thrown out of wack. Gohan and Goten's lifeline will be terminated. As will Pan's. In other words she dies we're all screwed (laughs).  
"You think this is funny," yelled Goku.  
Receiving a hiss from the creature on her shoulder, has it prepared to launch. Kat held up a hand to the creature. Then patted it reasuringly until it calmed down. All the while remaining unervingly calm.  
Kat frowned, "No there's nothing funny about death. But there is something you should know about this vampires. I assume Pernea gave you a book?" Gohan nodded. "Well this aren't your normal everyday vampires. They are a special kind and the only way found that can kill them is something silver mixed with wood. They are protected by the very soul of evil and his sister. That is if they do what they're told and follow orders. If not they die."  
"How can you be so calm?" shouted Gohan.  
"I've seen death more often then you have boy. My first kill was at the age of four. Me and Pernea have lived for over a thousand years. We have fought the exact same force with the rest of our kind always failing to protect the choosen one. The one that will hopefully bring the child of the light into the world to save it from the coming darkness. She and her mate are childern of the light themselves. This time if we fail we are all domed. No matter how strong you are you will fail.  
"We mustn't fail."  
"It begins again tonight," said Pernea.  
"Then we don't have time to waste," said Eighteen. "But before this happens I want to see what you to can do."  
Pernea and Kat exchanged a look, then smiling nodded.  
"Very well," said Pernea with a smile.  
First they spared with Goten but they defeated them with little effort. So Veggitta took it up against Kat. Veggitta threw one his most powerful attacks at her. She meet it head on, when her body touched it, it seemed to surrond her. She hit Veggitta in the chest with her elbow causing him to fly to the ground unconcius. Everyone stood there gaping, Pernea walked up to Veggitta's bodt looked down then chuckled.  
"Cutting it a little close aren't we couz," she said looking up. Then she looked down has Veggitta moaned. "You know at the power level surronding her and the speed she was going, if she hadn't powered down she would have killed you. Be grateful she's come to resepect you over the years, you've come and gone. Because if it had been one of the first dozen times you've meet you'd be dead."  
Later that night............................................................................................  
They gathered in the woods, then thy flew to where Chichi was being held. They snuck into the main chamber to where Chichi was chained to an alter. Goku ran to her with Gohan and Goten not far behind.  
"Be careful could be a trap," said Pernea, then to Kat. "This is too easy."  
Kat nodds then looks up beyond the alter. Seeing a familar design etached on the wall. Has she watched it started glowing. Then there was a loud noise behind them. Everyone dropped into a fighting stance. Just has thousands of figures approached. Then Kat whipped out the sword and powered up.  
Turning to Goku she said, "get her then get out of here."  
Then the symbol exploded and a darkness began drifting in. Goku got her free just has the darkness would have reached them. Then the crowd parted has a woman walked down the aisle. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Goku holding Chichi.  
"She belongs to my brother now," she snapped. "She doesn't belong to you, she never was yours she was my brothers."  
"Foxglove," snapped Kat. "Lady Chichi belongs to Lord Goku no one else. That is the way it has always been and the way it will always be. You have no right to try and change it."  
"I have every right."  
Then Chichi moaned and turned her head to reveal a design on her thoart.  
"Goku," she whispered. "What happened to me?"  
Goku looked up and saw that Foxglove had the same symbol. Then Chichi woke up placed her hand to her thoart and gasped. Kat lunged in anger at Foxglove. Foxglove easily meet the attack laughing. Pernea fought with Sage.  
Foxglove whipped out a gun and shoot at Kat. She easily dodged while this was going on the others where fighting. Then the roof exploded and the full moon shone into the room. Foxglove and Pernea looked up and smirked. Then they ranto their enemies. The panther appeared and ran behind Kat. Then the tiger appeared running behind Pernea. When the women leapt the cats did has well turning into energy. Surronding them. When they landed they where covered in fur. Their eyes where like cat's eyes.  
The other Z warriors had pulverized their companions. They turned their attention to the dark mist. Foxglove and Sage leapt onto the alter. Pernea and Kat whirled leaping at the foot of the alter hissing. Then the other members of their kind surronded the room, hissing has well.  
"Quickly," shouted Kat."Get out of here we must save Lady Chichi and Lord Goku. Cassandra, Alexandera get them a safe passage out of here."  
"Yes my queen," they said.  
Then Kat turned her attention to Foxglove. Who had already fired a bullet at her. The bullet was to fast and close to dodge. It stroke her in the side, she screamed half human half animal. Then collapsed in pain rolling to her side. Foxglove stepped off the alter just has Pernea lunged at her. Then she swung to attack Sage in mid air. Foxglove stood over kat and placed her foot on the wound pressing down hard. She screamed in pain, breathing heavily.  
"Guess what little sister of the light," she cooed. "That bulllet was made of silver and wood. There's only one thing missing now." She smiled then bowed down to whisper in her ear. "You know what that thing is hmmm. That thing is your decapitation."  
Then she raised her arms over her head amd a energy sword appeared. She swung downward, but was knocked off her feet by a powerful blast. Bulma and one of Kat's kind rushed to her side.  
"Get it out, get it out now," she screamed.  
"Why?" asked Bulma.  
"I will be defenseless I must defend the lord and lady of the light. Or all will be lost you must remove the bullet."  
Bulma and the young girl removed the bullet. Then before their very eyes the wound healed. Kat rose up and lunged at Foxglove knocking her out followed by Pernea knocking out Sage. Then they turned their attention to the dark mist. The mist was slowly taking the shape of a man. Then Kat has well has Pernea charged up. Then the whole room was surronded by power of the rest of their kind. Then it stoped their power was at a standstill but slowly going up.  
They where blasted by powerful dark energy. They skidded back a ways. But they held their ground. Then they felt a rise of two powers, looking over their shoulders they saw Goku and Chichi glowing. Goku set Chichi on her feet then looked at the man. Goku started to growl, angerly. Has he growled his clothes changed has did Chichi's from regular clothing to royalty. Kat and her people bowed low still glowing with power.  
Their light battled against the man's darkness. Until it finally engulfed him along with his people. Then Goku and Chichi collapsed their clothes going back to normal. Then the building started to crumble.  
"Quick," yelled Kat. "Grab Lord Goku and Lady then let's go before the building collapses."  
In so saying Goku and Chichi where grabbed then everyone got out of the building just has it collapsed. Everyone waited in the forest until Goku and Chichi came back to conciusness. When they did there was alot of celebrating.  
"We did it," whispered Pernea.  
"Yes," Kat said softly. "We did at that." Then she rose her voice to be heard over the shouting. "WE HAVE FOUGHT FOR THOUSANDS OF YEARS TO KEEP THE LORD AND LADY OF THE LIGHT SAFE. BUT OUR EVIL BROTHERS AND SISTERS HAVE ALWAYS MANGED TO STOP US. BUT THEY TO HAVE ALWAYS FAILED. BUT NOW TONIGHT THE CIRCLE HAS FINALLY BEEN BROKEN. THE BATTLE AGAINST THE LIGHT AND DARK HAS ALWAYS WAGED. BUT NOW THIS TIME ALL WILL BE DECIDED WHO EVER WINS THE UP COMING BATTLE WILL DECIDE THE FATE OF THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE."  
The Z warriors didn't speak they where in shock of this. It was Goku who finally broke the silence.  
"What do you mean?"  
"You have fought some very powerful enmies in your time Z warriors. But none will mount to the power of this one. You have ten days to prepare. I only we win this one."  
Kat and her people turned to leave, but where stopped by Picollo.  
"What do you mean," he snarled.  
Kat looked at him questiongly.  
"What do you mean evil brothers and sisters?"  
Kat sighs, "They are like us we are like them. Our ansectors are their ancestors. The second generation of our kind split. One becoming completely evil the other remaining completly good. We have the blood of vampires, highlanders, and Flacknavore. It is our destiny has children of the full moon to protect the light."  
"Who are they the children of?"  
"The dark side of the moon."  
Picollo woould have asked more but Pernea cut him off.  
"In due time Picollo in due time. But now we must train for a darker and more powerful evil is coming."  
"Will mom and dad have to do the light thing again?" asked Goten.  
Kat looked at him then said, "Of course, they've done simaillar things in the past."  
"They have?"  
Kat smiles and nodds. Goten opens his mouth to ask another question.  
"They already know what to do. The reason they fainted is because of shock. They haven't used their full powers in over one haundred years. That was the last time they went up against him."  
"Are you saying," said Krillin. "That we have gone up against him thousands of times before and lost."  
"Oh no you've won. This is just the first time that Lady Chichi won."  
"Who's the child of the light?" asked Bulma.  
"In four years we will return to help with trainig and to tell you more about this adivesary. But nothing more tonight, you all must get some sleep. We have a hard road ahead of us we best start tommarrow."  
Then Kat and her people faded out into the shadows. Leaving the Z warriors behind to ponder. Then they slowly left to return to their homes and a well deserved rest.  



End file.
